Original Sin
by sofia313
Summary: Alternative ending to "She Is My Sin". Infuriated Klaus catches Kol and Liliya and now she has to face his whole wrath. Warning, dark.


**I haven't found the inspiration for the sequel yet, but this is something I wrote for fun a while ago, I wasn't really planning to publish this. Basically this is a darker version of what happened after Kol, Liliya and Katherine fled.**

* * *

 _Klaus_

 _I am not sure what to write, I do not think there are any right words. I have no doubt that you wish me dead and perhaps I already am if you have caught me. Hopefully that is not the case, but I know better than pray you for mercy. You took my family, my freedom and my memories; I believe I would have every right to hate you. The strange thing is that I do not hate you, I forgive you._

 _Yes, I know that probably means nothing to you and I do not expect it to change anything, but I still wish to let you know. I saw that you are more than just a monster and I sincerely hope that you do not lose that part of yourself. What could I say about you and me, I really have no idea. So many things have happened and not all of those things were bad. You could have taken advantage of me, but you did not and for that I thank you._

 _A part of me wishes to ask you to grant me a chance for happiness, but I suppose that would be useless. Despite of everything, I do hope happiness for you as well. Yet I am afraid I must also hope that we will not meet again, I am sure that would be the death of me. I suppose that was all I wanted to say. Goodbye._

 _Liliya_

"No! Klaus, please!"

Hearing the panic and desperation in Liliya's voice would have used to affect Klaus somehow, but it didn't anymore. He didn't feel anything when he glanced at his brother's daggered body. His hand was squishing Katerina's throat while one of his soldiers kept Liliya in place. He had loved her, offered her everything he had. He would have made her his queen. He had been nothing but a fool for not remembering his own words. Love was nothing but a weakness.

"Watch carefully, little sparrow," he hummed and tightened his grip. "You do not want to miss this."

"No!" Liliya shouted desperately when he slammed his fist through Katerina's chest. She was gasping in shock when he squished her heart.

"Time to say goodbye…"

Somehow Liliya's panic gave her the strength to free herself; she threw herself at his feet and desperately wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Please, please, I am begging you, I will do anything…"

"Too late," he cut in coldly, but he didn't rip Katerina's heart out yet. "I would have given you everything, treated you like a queen, but now… You will pay for your betrayal. So will your sister and my dear brother. I will personally make sure that his body will end up at the bottom of sea."

"No, no, please," Liliya pleaded desperately; clearly she was terrified of anything happening to Kol. She loved him. Genuinely loved him. Klaus' anger was rising like a dark cloud. "Please, Klaus, he is your brother. Please, spare him and my sister, I will do anything."

He raised an eyebrow when her shaky hand started to caress his calf.

"I am the one you want to hurt, please hurt me. Kill me, torture me, whatever you want. Please…"

Tears were coursing down her cheeks and despite of his ice-cold hatred, a part of him did feel something. Some kind of very dark satisfaction. He could claim vengeance that would last a long time.

"So," he hummed, his hand was still squishing Katerina's heart. "Once again my little sparrow wishes to make a deal with me. Let's hear it then, what are you offering me?"

"Anything you want," Liliya replied without hesitation.

"Anything?"

"Yes, please just name it."

His lips curved into a sinister smirk.

"Show me how much you wish to earn my forgiveness."

She flinched a little.

"How?"

"Use your imagination. But I should warn you, sweetheart, I have very little patience left."

Katerina yelped weakly when he tightened his grip. Liliya didn't hesitate; quickly she bent down and kissed Klaus' boots.

"Please forgive me, master."

He had to admit that he was surprised, but not unpleasantly. No, definitely not.

"Stand up, Liliya," he ordered softly.

She obeyed as quickly as she could.

"Now, give me a real kiss, little sparrow."

Her body tensed and there was a glimpse of desperation in her eyes when she glanced at her sister. Fortunately for her, she didn't even try to look at Kol. Rigidly she stepped in front of him and pressed her lips against his. They had kissed more than once when she had been his blushing bride and he had always made sure she had enjoyed it, but now she was clearly forcing herself to kiss him. He didn't care about that, not anymore. Her silent defiance only amused him, he would enjoy taming her. He had all the time in the world and after he would be finished, she would give into him completely.

"Not bad," he stated when she pulled away. "But not good enough for sparing your sister's life I'm afraid…

She crushed her mouth onto his and kissed him again with all her passion, desperation and anger. Her eyes were closed; he was certain that in her mind she was kissing Kol. The thought infuriated him and made him want to punish her. Still he couldn't deny how much he wanted her, despite of everything that had happened. What the hell was it about her…? This time she didn't even try to pull away, he did that first and carelessly let go of Katerina who fell down on the ground. Liliya tried to kneel down next to her, but Klaus grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. There was fear in her eyes, but she didn't try to look away. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"No need to worry, little sparrow," he stated smiling. "I have no intention to take your memories or even compel you. No, I have your obedience without any compulsion, do I not?"

She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes."

He smiled predatorily and softly ran his fingers over her cheek.

"For this one time, I will be merciful and spare your sister and my brother, but in return you will obey my every command without hesitation and if you even so much as look at me the way that displeases me, our agreement will be off. That's the only offer you will have. Yes or no?"

"Yes," she replied immediately.

"Liliya, no…" Katerina gasped weakly.

Klaus didn't pay any attention to her; he kept his eyes on Liliya.

"And one more thing. I will spare your sister and my brother, but you will never see them again."

Liliya flinched, an involuntary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Can I please have your word that they will be safe?" she asked quietly.

"Kol will remain daggered as long as I see fit and I will compel your sister to behave, but otherwise they will be unharmed. As long as you don't displease me."

She bowed her head and nodded.

"Very good. We shall talk about details later, but don't think that things would be like they were before. You will pay the price for your betrayal."


End file.
